


Mirror, Mirror

by IreneSheng



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Insidious AU, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, dub-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: One of Len’s safe house is haunted, but he thought it’s just urban legend. Barry Allen disappeared in the house 13 years ago, and Len began to see him in the house.And Barry was sent by the true evil spirit, Savitar, to seduce and kill Len.





	Mirror, Mirror

Mirror，Mirror  
01  
城郊的那幢房子是有名的鬼宅。一切都开始于丈夫不知着了什么魔杀死了相爱的妻子，虽然丈夫和儿子都坚称杀害妻子的另有其人。后来他们的儿子为了怀念父母长大成人后带着未婚妻搬回了这幢房子，不久之后儿子就神秘失踪音讯全无，再后来陆陆续续搬进去的人们不是死于非命就是莫名其妙地失踪。鬼宅的名声越传越响，再也没有人敢靠近。  
无赖帮不在乎这个，无主的房子不占白不占，而且鬼宅还没人敢窥探，就大大方方强占了用做安全屋。  
为了一起劫案，莱纳德启用了这个平时用不着的安全屋，一个人住了进去。整栋房子的装修风格还保持着十几年前的样子，据说是每当房主打算重新装修就会发生难以解释的灵异现象。莱掀开罩在主卧床铺上的白布，扬起的灰尘在夕阳下反射着光。对着窗户的笨重衣柜上安着一面巨大的穿衣镜倒映着莱站在床边的身影。莱仔细调查过这栋房子，据说当时儿子的未婚妻在洗澡，出来之后就发现本来应该在这间卧室里休息的儿子没了踪影，房子里什么都没少，除了一个大活人。  
莱把要打劫的保险库资料和地图放在一旁。这种无人问津的房子晚上亮起灯光太过扎眼，他没有拉起电闸，随便吃了两口自己从酒吧里带来的焗饭就抓紧时间研究起了保险库的安保。天擦黑之后莱收好摆了一地的图纸，确定路边没有人之后就打算回到S&S酒吧。出主卧门前，莱眼角的余光扫到了那面镜子，一晃间他好像看到了另一个人的身影，但定睛看去却又只有他自己。莱嗤笑一声，嘲弄自己也被那些传说引导了。

处理完酒吧里的生意，和丽萨道别之后莱又回到那栋房子。熟练地用夹子打开门锁，莱打开随身携带的手电，踩着因为年久失修而吱呀作响的楼梯回到主卧。借着路灯透进来的微弱的光，莱草草冲了个冷水澡，拉好窗帘，因为莱知道即使有人注意到也会当作又一起灵异现象。之后莱和衣躺在床上，缓慢进入梦乡。  
有人在咣咣地敲窗，莱被这突如其来的声音吵醒，他警惕地看向窗子，却反应过来自己在二楼。又一阵用拳头砸玻璃的声音传来，莱才确定声音来自身后的镜子。他一把抓过放在床头的手电利落地坐起来，打开手电却看到一个英俊的年轻人正在镜子里拼命敲打镜面，但是镜子外应该对应着年轻人的位置却空荡荡。年轻人脸上满是焦急，还时不时看向背后好像担心有什么正在追他。他在叫喊，莱只能看到他的嘴在动却除了砸玻璃的声音外什么都听不到，但看他快哭出来一样的神情，他应该是在乞求。莱在试图站起来之后惊醒了，房间里静悄悄的，一切似乎只是个梦。莱用手电照向镜子，被晃了一下之后只看到了自己迷茫的脸。  
莱没办法再次入睡，干脆又研究起了保险库，但是却总忍不住看向那面镜子。他是谁呢，莱想着想着拿出手机开始上网查询这栋房子之前的主人们的照片。中城的灵异爱好者们专门为这栋房子建了个网站，莱对这栋房子的了解大部分都来自这个网站，但他从没去了解过那些受害者，点开受害者们专门的页面，第一个条目就是艾伦一家。快速翻过艾伦医生的杀妻案，莱看到了艾伦家儿子的照片。英俊的年轻人搂着未婚妻的腰幸福地微笑，和梦中那个被凶猛的野兽追捕而受惊的鹿一样的神态完全不同，但分明是同一个人。他叫巴里·艾伦，已经失踪了十三年。  
莱百思不得其解，他不相信鬼神，但是手机上的图片明确告诉他有怪事在发生。最安全也最便捷的解决办法就是弃用这个安全屋，但是巴里惊慌的神色又激起了他仅存的一点点恻隐之心。资料上说巴里失踪的时候才25岁，和丽萨差不多大……  
莱迷迷糊糊又睡了一会儿，这次再没有奇怪的梦。睡醒后他仔细检查了一下那面比人还高的穿衣镜，不是双面镜，背后也没有藏着暗门和密道，不可能有人藏在后面。莱只能放下心中的疑惑，在其他人都上班前去保险库门口踩点。他假装慢跑到附近，在保险公司对面的移动小吃车买了一个三明治，顺便帮米克和丽萨也点了一些吃的，借着等店员做饭的时候等在一旁观察保险公司。这家保险公司离警局不远，所以他们绝对不能惊动警报。  
拎着买给米克和丽萨的一兜子吃食，莱慢跑着回S&S，路上经过了警局。他突然想起昨晚看的资料上有写明巴里是一名CSI。如果他没有失踪，我们可能还交锋过，莱这样想着，跑远了。  
02  
接下来几天什么怪事都没有发生，那天的怪梦也逐渐被莱抛在脑后，针对保险库的计划正在紧锣密鼓地推进。  
月光从客厅窗帘的缝隙里照进来，莱放下从别处盗窃来的建筑图纸，打算上楼休息。他刚起身，沙发旁的置物架上就跌下来什么东西。莱用手电筒照过去，圆形的光圈打亮了一个木制的相框倒扣在地板上。他蹲下身拾起那个相框，翻过来后看到了笑得羞涩又甜蜜的巴里。莱看着这个笑容就知道巴里是个惹人喜爱的年轻人，老照片已经有些褪色，巴里身上无趣的格子法兰绒衬衫让莱在心里戏谑了巴里两句。他注意到相框玻璃上有一块污渍正好压在巴里有脸上，他用力擦了擦却没有效果。  
莱仔细看着那块污渍，似乎想要分辨出来上什么留下的痕迹。他第一眼只注意到了巴里的笑容，这样仔细打量下来，这张老照片却给了莱一种不祥的感觉，电流顺着脊柱冲进脑子，好像有什么坏事就要发生。这种罪犯的直觉救过莱无数次，他在心里重新过了一遍劫案计划，似乎没有什么纰漏。  
莱站起身，用手电筒扫过整个置物架，想要根据上面落灰的情况找出相框原来所在的位置，但令人诧异的是，置物架上非常干净，完全不像一个被遗弃多年的鬼屋。莱不信邪地在架子上抹了一下，确实没有任何灰尘。  
怎么可能呢？  
莱把相框随意放上去，仔细查看起这个置物架来。他从下到上检视这个只有四层的架子，第一层扔了一些不知道属于哪任房客的书，大都是一些老旧的地摊读物和时尚杂志，还有一些装饰品，已经开始脱皮的瓷娃娃正好失去了右眼，右脸也斑驳陆离和光洁的左脸比起来就好像一个人同时拥有美丽天使和丑陋怪物的脸孔。第二层上摆了一个发黄还看不出原先用途的方形无盖塑料盒子，让莱想起丽萨成天在图享上刷的那些多肉植物的花盆，除此之外还有其他一些看不出用途的东西。第三层上是很多相框，里面的照片不是被水浸湿斑驳了里面人的脸，就是泛黄掉色到根本看不清拍的是男是女。只有巴里那张沾了污渍的照片保存地比较完好。第四层基本空了，只扔了几个基本一碰就会碎的纸盒子。一切都符合破败的鬼宅应有的景象，除了没有灰尘。  
退后几步，莱观察着置物架的四周，随机就走上去抬着架子移开。  
一道已经锈迹斑斑的铁门露了出来。  
莱开始怀疑所有的鬼故事都为了掩饰什么不可告人的秘密。莱犹豫了一会儿，趴在门上去听门里的动静——一片死寂。  
突然，莱听到一声缓慢的吱呀声。他迅速回头，看到原本紧闭的厨房门缓缓开了，好像有人在厨房里缓慢拉开它一样。  
莱的手放在了腰上的枪套上，但厨房门又缓缓停住不动了。是风吗？莱想着，警惕地走过去，从那道被吹开的缝隙里探进去半个身子，厨房里还是他下午进来时的模样，他带来的三明治和热狗还原封不动地摆在地边柜上，窗户也关着，莱透过玻璃可以看到常年无人打理的草坪。  
莱退出来，看着对面那扇沉重到夸张的铁门，感觉就像要阻止什么进入房子里一样……  
他像大猫一样轻巧地再次接近那扇铁门，拿出随身携带的开锁工具，三下五除二就撬开了门锁。理论上，这种铁门应该已经和门框锈在了一起，但莱打开它的时候却顺滑地根本没有任何阻碍。手电筒只能照亮门里的角落，一道向下延伸的楼梯似乎无止境通向地心。他用置物架抵住了门，防止自己被关在里面之后缓慢走了下去。  
莱一边走一边检查手机信号，还是满格的时候他就到了底。不知从哪儿漫出来的水已经淹没了半截楼梯让他无法再往下走。他用手电筒扫视整个房间，这里似乎是地下室，但是半个屋子都已经被水淹了。莱看了看水里，呈现深绿色的浑浊液体十分平静。确定没什么之后莱回身返回，楼梯走了一半却听到一声暧昧不明的咕咚声，好似有鱼从水里跳起又落下。他折返回去，水面上有一圈一圈的涟漪从离台阶不远的地方扩散开……  
03  
莱迷迷糊糊翻了个身，把身边的人搂紧。怀里的人是如此温热柔软让他的睡意更加昏沉，莱能感到对方枕在他的肩上，湿润的呼吸温柔地打在他的锁骨上，如果他是一只猫，他早就开始和怀里的人一起呼噜出声了。怀里的人调整了一个更舒适的姿势，双臂抱住莱的腰，毛茸茸的头发蹭着莱的脸。  
莱被这股痒意闹醒，盯着眼前棕色的发旋愣神。他会和人约炮或者买春，但不会和她们或者他们睡觉，他已经记不清上次是和谁一起安稳睡着了。  
怀里的人似乎被莱吵醒，头抵着莱的肩膀撒娇似的拱了几拱才抬头，带着浓浓的鼻音含混不清地咕哝着：“再睡一会儿……”  
怀里的人有着扇子一样的睫毛、温柔的绿眼睛、尖翘的鼻尖和零散的可爱雀斑。  
“巴里？！”莱惊讶地坐起身，惹得巴里不满地哼唧了几声，揉揉眼睛打了个哈欠：“怎么了，莱？”  
巴里·艾伦不应该在他床上，莱没由来地这么觉得，因为……  
因为……  
标注他为失踪的网页、右脸有污渍的照片和镜中求救人的模样涌进莱的脑子里。  
巴里·艾伦不应该在他床上，因为他已经死了。  
莱倏地从梦中惊醒，空荡荡的怀里似乎还有巴里的温度。熹微的晨光透过窗帘，整个房间里都是素淡的蓝色。莱漫无目的地看着整个房间，巴里那张照片被他拿来放在了床头，正对他笑得甜蜜。昨晚他正地下室的水边守了一个多小时，再没有任何奇怪的动静，等他把那扇铁门关好再把置物架放回原处后就随手拿着那个相框回了二楼卧室。莱迷惑地用手梳过头发，他这是怎么了？对一张照片还是一个已经不存在的人一见钟情了吗？他知道这栋房子有些诡异，却打心底不想离开，他想起梦里怀中人的体温，缓缓握起什么都没抓到的手。  
趁早上人不多的时候莱离开房子准备继续为他的劫案做准备，附近有早起遛狗的邻居路过这栋房子附近，莱在一旁看着几只小型犬和大型犬对着这房子纷纷叫得正欢，主人们拉都拉不走。  
他得放弃这个安全屋，莱想，却又忍不住把更换据点的计划推迟到自己回来之后。  
抢劫保险库的计划进行地很顺利，莱没有回S&S，反而是去超市买了一堆食材。他临出门前查看了一下，厨房里居然还有天然气，各种餐具也完好无损地摆正橱柜里，只要清洗一下就能继续使用。  
莱把整个厨房打扫了一遍，整整齐齐地把洗好的盘子摆在沥水槽上，他还是没有恢复这栋房子的供电，所以只能靠手洗。他傍晚时回来，不知不觉居然打扫到了夜里。莱借着自己刚买回来的蜡烛的光煎了两份牛排。他把巴里的照片从楼上拿了下来，摆在自己对面，然后放了一份牛排在照片前。  
“借用你房子，请你吃饭。”莱对着照片说。  
黄色的烛焰发出的暖光在相框玻璃上倒映出一团光辉，模糊了巴里的神情。  
“应该有酒，”莱举起只盛了凉水的玻璃杯示意，“但是我在工作期间不喝酒。我的酒吧有很多好酒，到时候带你回去尝尝。”  
吃完饭之后莱继续琢磨他的劫案了一会儿才回卧室，明天他们就要实施劫案了，他今晚要养精蓄锐，但这栋房子偏偏不配合他。  
半夜被楼下传来的一声巨响惊醒，莱警惕地拔出藏在后腰上的枪迅速移动到楼梯上，但是客厅里漆黑一片、空无一人。莱紧绷着嘴角，避开会嘎吱作响的那几节楼梯，轻巧敏捷地下了楼。  
还是没有任何动静，莱逐渐走到客厅中央，靠在北侧墙上的那座年久失修的大钟却突然开始报时。莱没敢轻举妄动，冷静地站在沙发旁盯着座钟，心里默数着，大钟敲了八下，但还在继续，  
第九下——咣———客厅的吸顶灯突然亮了，莱不由自主抬起手遮了一下  
咣———电视突然开始放送节目，新闻主持人坐在桌边以人类不可能达到的语速播报着新闻  
咣———音响也叫了起来，播放着十几年前流行的老歌  
咣———一楼卫生间的水管似乎崩裂了，哗哗的水声从那边传来  
莱跑进卫生间看到水龙头和花洒都被打开到了最大，他关掉花洒之后去关水龙头，匆忙之间却没注意到自己倒映在卫生间镜子里的影子没有和他一起低下身。  
镜子里的“莱”垂着眼皮看着莱，客厅里的钟敲响了第十三下。  
穿着湿漉漉的T恤，莱返回卧室，却看到一个坐在沙发上看电视的身影，动静不小的电视里说着莱听不懂的语言，像是那些驱魔电影里恶魔才会使用的语言*。  
莱悄声从背后接近，那人却有所感应，仰起头无辜地露出纤细脆弱的脖颈看他，熟悉的绿眼睛让莱忍不住问出声：“巴里？！”  
巴里眨眨眼，“莱，我饿。”  
TBC

**Author's Note:**

> * 电视里用的是倒着说的英语


End file.
